In The Ruins
by 1diagonalscar
Summary: FemCloud gives Leon what Riku can't. AU.


It was Riku who had noticed her first, just a shadow moving through shadows, dogging their steps as Leon moved them through the ruins of another shattered town. When they pitched camp that night, Leon had broken his own rule and taken morning watch himself, slipping out from under Riku's arm, creeping away quietly to avoid waking him up. Riku was afraid of the dark.

And it had been around five a.m., when the little fire he had lit in the hollow of rocks outside the camp had burned down to a low glow, that she had appeared. Leon didn't know how long she'd been there, watching him from the encroaching gloom beyond the fading firelight, and it was only when he had clambered wearily to his feet and stooped to place more wood on the embers that he had seen her, motionless behind six feet of steel that glinted softly as the flames began to lick along the log.

Her name, it turned out, was Cloud, and her story was a fair echo of their own: returning home after the Devestation to find the people scattered and the place destroyed. Unlike them she had stayed, living among the ruined buildings, waiting to see what happened, and they were the first thing that had. She'd wanted to know about them, who they were, where they were going, what they hoped to find, and Leon - usually so taciturn - had found himself wanting to tell her, about the guilt he carried and about his failure and about how he had promised himself that he would take care of everything from now on. She had looked at him for a long moment and asked him who was taking care of him.

Dawn was lightening the horizon. Leon took her back to camp with him, and when they moved on that day she went with them. Only Riku didn't like her. But then Riku didn't like anybody.

She learnt their ways quickly, and whatever she thought of the rag-bag of waifs and cast-offs she kept pretty much to herself. More and more, Leon found that whenever he glanced up from whatever he was doing he would find Cloud watching him, and whenever she saw him see she would hold his gaze for a moment, not smiling. Leon knew that she wasn't fooled when Riku wandered nonchalantly away from the camp and Leon slipped off in a different direction; that she saw Riku come limping back alone; heard him cry himself to sleep as Leon held him under the blanket. More and more often, when Riku would wake up in the night, wide-eyed, all hands and mouth and fierce desperation, Leon would feel Cloud's eyes on him.

He had forgotten how quietly she could move. Like normal, Leon had arranged the watch rota so that it was Riku who relieved him. At first it had been another opportunity for them to fuck, but pretty soon it had become apparent to Leon that Riku couldn't spend four hours in the dark on his own anyway, and the only way of making the others think the boy was taking his turn was if he stayed with him.

"Can't carry no dead weight!" Barrett had snapped, and everyone knew that that was pretty much what Riku was. Good at your back in a fight, but other than that the boy was a liability. Cracked, and the cracks were showing.

"Thinking about him again, huh?"

Leon looked up with a start. Cloud was standing a few feet away, leaning on her sword, watching him in the pale light of the dying fire.

"Mind wandering?"

Leon nodded. "I guess." He paused, waiting for the woman to speak, but she stayed silent, staring at him.

"Did you want something?" He said at last.

"It's a shame, you know," Cloud said, and squatted down on the ground in front of him. "And a waste. A man like you. The things I could do with a man like you."

"What are you...?" Leon started to say, stuttering into silence as the swordswoman placed the flat of a hand against his belly.

"You and me," she muttered into his ear, leaning her weight against him, breasts flattened against his chest, fingers tangled in the belts draped around his hips.

"Wait!" Leon protested, but the belts had fallen away under her fingers and she had slipped a hand into his trousers, long fingers curling around his stiffening dick. "Wait," he said again, weakly, as Cloud pulled him free of his clothes.

"Such a pity," she murmered, dragging her fist up his dick as she pulled her lips away from his ear and hunkered down over him. "The things I could do for you."

Leon groaned, the slow drag of her gloved palm almost unbearable over his exposed glans. "Don't..."

"Don't?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, the motion of her fist not slowing. "Is he that good? What does he do to you, then, that you think I can't do better?" She glanced up momentarily, grinning, saliva'd lips gleaming in the firelight. "Tell me." Bent forward, ran the tip of her tongue across his balls, up the underside of the shaft.

"He n... ah!" Leon gasped as Cloud took him in her mouth, tonguing him as she sucked. "Needs me to look affffuck!" as she slid forward down him, burying her nose in his hair. "After him," he whispered.

Cloud came off him, kneading him again in her fist. "And what about you? Who looks after you?"

Leon shook his head. "I can look after myself."

"You're doing a good job of pretending not to care," Cloud grinned. "But," and glanced down as his straining dick, dark with his driven blood, silvered with saliva, "you're full of shit."

"He needs me," Leon said again, bucking his hips involuntarily into the rhythm of Cloud's hand.

"Bullshit."

"He... ah! He does!"

"He's using you to punish himself." Somehow, she'd shrugged her way out of her top, still wrapped in the ragged red cloak she always wore. She was - and Leon hardened as he saw it - lean and strong, long muscles honed by hardship, boyish but for the swell of her breasts. "Like that, huh?" a little smile twisted at the corner of her mouth as she felt him stiffening under her hand. "Here's something he can't do."

She placed the tip of Leon's dick against the underside of her breasts, letting the weight of them rest there for a moment, grinning again as Leon strained involuntarily upwards. Taking hold of herself in both hands, Cloud leant forward, pressing together and down.

"Ah... shit..." Leon gasped, his breath hissing out between his clenched teeth. "Fuck! That's ... Ah! Fuck, that's..."

Once - not so long ago in months and years; a lifetime ago in his experience - when he had been just a boy, there had been a girl, and he had thought the strange troubling sensations in his belly and throat when she was nearby might be love, and once when his friends had pushed him blushing and reluctant onto the floor and he had had to ask her to dance with him she had said "Oh! Yes!" in a little voice that sounded surprised and happy. She had leant against him as she reached up to peck a little kiss on his cheek and her breasts had pressed against his bare forearm and he had almost recoiled in surprise at the strange alien feeling of them, so unlike any part of his own body, soft and firm and yielding and heavy and cool. And they had danced and she had kissed him again and run off laughing, and later that night Leon had lain in his bed, remembering the press of her breasts against his bare forearm as he jerked off, strange and magnetic and repellent and incredible.

"Fuck!" he groaned again, as Cloud began to move more quickly, moving her heavy breasts up and down the length of him.

"You like that?" She tucked her chin in against her neck and drooled a long chain of saliva onto the head of Leon's dick as it thrust out between her breasts, glancing up at him from under her hair, smiling at the sight of him with his eyes tight shut and head back, pulse jumping erratically under the curve of his jaw.

"Fuck, yes!" Leon muttered, "fuck yes!" He was trembling now, his hips jerking spasmodically as he thrust without rhythm. "Fuck... Fuck... F...uh! haahh!" Three gouts of come splattered across Cloud's face as Leon bucked wildly under her.

"See" Cloud said, clambering to her feet and wiping at her face, "it's not so bad is it? Being the one being taken care of every once in a while?"

Wordlessly, Leon shook his head. Behind him, he could hear the sound of someone making their way towards them through the trees. Alarmed, he turned towards Cloud, but the swordswoman was already gone, melting into the darkness. Hurriedly, Leon cleaned himself off and lay back, waiting for Riku to arrive. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
